random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Random 7
Mario Kart Random is a game for the 3DS, Wii U, XBOX 360 and Gamecube. I Dont know WHY it's called MARIO Kart Random when there's six, maybe seven mario characters Story The movie opens with Phineas (Vincent Martella), Ferb (Thomas Sangster), Candace (Ashley Tisdale), Perry, a.k.a. Agent P (Dee Bradley Baker), and Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Dan Povenmire), who have been captured by the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz and in chains, being led to a large, hairy, caged monster called a "Goozim". Earlier in the day, Phineas and Ferb have just woken up. It's been five years since they adopted their pet platypus, Perry, from the O.W.C.A.'s animal shelter. After reminiscing about how they got him ("Everything's Better with Perry"), the boys decide to play giant platypus badminton, and construct a platy-pult with their friends Isabella (Alyson Stoner), Buford (Bobby Gaylor), and Baljeet (Maulik Pancholy) but as always, Perry goes missing, Phineas made his speech about everyday, Perry is gone and even on his 5th year anniversary. Perry throws a rock causing everyone's attention on that, while Perry leaves to go for his lair. Perry the Platypus reports to his lair and dons his secret agent persona, Agent P. He is briefed by Major Monogram (Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) about his mission, receives new gadgets by Carl (Tyler Alexander Mann), and rides off in his rocket car. Phineas and Ferb launch themselves off the platy-pult in a giant shuttlecock and fly through the air, but end up colliding with Perry's rocket car and crash onto the roof of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (Inc.) building, destroying Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest invention, the Other dimension-inator. Meanwhile, upon hearing that her boyfriend Jeremy Johnson (Mitchel Musso) is already looking for the perfect college for himself, Candace, Phineas and Ferb's older sister, decides to grow up and act more like an adult with the help of her best friend, Stacy Hirano (Kelly Hu). Phineas and Ferb apologize for breaking Doofenshmirtz's invention and offer to help him fix it. Perry, who has arrived on the scene, goes back into his mindless pet persona, lest his owners find out his secret. The boys and the evil scientist successfully open a portal to the 2nd Dimension, and find that it is ruled by an alternate Doofenshmirtz, who has seized control of the Tri-State Area, unlike his prime counterpart. Doofenshmirtz meets him, and the two participate in a duet. ("A Brand New Best Friend (and It's Me)"). Phineas, Ferb, and Perry follow, and Doof-2 reveals Perry's identity as a secret agent by making his minion, Platyborg (who was the 2nd Dimension Perry defeated by Doof-2 and turned into a cyborg) attack the boys, to which Perry had no choice but to save them. The boys and their pet make a hasty escape from the building, while Phineas expresses his anger that his pet kept this secret from him this whole time. The three try to get back to their dimension by using a remote version of the Other dimension-inator, but are unable to do so. They decide to go find their 2nd Dimension selves for help, and find out that that summer has been outlawed in this Tri-State Area and that Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 have never experienced it. The regular Phineas and Ferb sing a song to explain how it is ("Summer (Where Do We Begin?)"). Perry sees a news report on the TV saying that if Perry turns himself in, Doof-2 would not hurt Phineas and Ferb. As Perry prepares to leave to confront his alternate nemesis, Phineas sadly disowns him, telling Perry to leave ("I Walk Away"). Phineas, Ferb, and their 2nd Dimension selves then go across the street to get help from the 2nd Dimension Isabella (Isabella-2), only to be stopped by a patrolling Normbot (voiced by John Viener), who is taken down by the 2nd Dimension Buford (Buford-2). They get across the street, but they all fall into the headquarters of the Resistance. They are tied up by the Firestorm Girls and presented to Isabella-2, who recognizes Buford-2, and she releases them. Phineas explains their dilemma, and they are taken to "Dr. Baljeet". Dr. Baljeet explains inter-dimensional travel, and that they would need a lot of energy to get to the 1st Dimension. Candace-2 is revealed to be the leader of the group and they open a portal to the first dimension. Upon hearing that Perry has been captured, Phineas and Ferb decide to delay their trip home and save him. Candace and Stacy see the portal, so they think it is "the mysterious force" that has been causing Phineas and Ferb's inventions to disappear whenever their mom comes home. Candace thinks she can talk to it by stepping though it, but the portal closes behind her and leaves her stuck in the 2nd Dimension. The gang decides to break into Doof-2's headquarters to rescue Perry by using underground mine carts, but find that it is a trap. Perry is able to distract the Doofs and the Norm Bots by showing a hologram of Major Monogram in the shower. The gang tries to escape by heading back with the mine carts, but Candace-2 abandons them, by separating the carts between the Resistance and the 1st-Dimension gang, so she and her brothers are safe. This leads to Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Perry's capture and Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 being disappointed in their sister for abandoning their counterparts. Phineas and Ferb refuse to rebuild the Other Dimension-inator for Doof-2 so he can go to the 1st Dimension and enslave the world, so Doof-2 sentences them to be fed to the Goozim as well as Doof-1 for annoying him by being able to jinx him. As Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Agent P, and Doofenshmirtz are about to be eaten, Candace-2 shows up, having had a change of heart, and destroys the Normbots with the 1st-Dimension portal remote and throws the remote to Phineas, who opens a portal and escapes along with his friends while Candace-2 is captured. They travel through numerous dimensions ("Brand New Reality"), until they get back home. They find that Doof-2 has beaten them to it and his Normbots are invading the city. While Perry goes to fight with his fellow agents, Phineas, Ferb and Candace walk home. While watching news on the TV, Perry's collar, which he gave to Phineas and Ferb before leaving to fight, begins to beep. As it comes closer to one area, it beeps faster. When they see the painting above the couch and remove it, they uncover Perry's way to his lair and enter. They receive a message from O.W.C.A by opening it with a key, which turns out to be the collar. Phineas has no choice but to enter the key, opening it and revealing a picture of Perry (when he was small) in the middle and pictures of Phineas and Ferb on the sides when they were young. The message states that Perry needs their help. Many of the boys' inventions from past episodes are recreated, and the kids of Danville use them to combat the Normbots attacking the Tri-State Area ("Robot Riot"). Phineas and Perry get to the top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, where Doof-2 and Platyborg are. A fight ensues with Perry fighting Playborg and Phineas fighting Doof-2. Eventually, Perry is able to defeat Platyborg and throws a baseball bat at Phineas just as Doof-2 is about to attack him with his baseball launcher. Phineas hits the ball and it flies to the satelite controlling the Normbots, destroying it and causing the Normbots to deactivate and fall to the ground. As Candace decides that she doesn't want to be an adult anymore, she suddenly comes up with an idea to save the Tri-State Area and goes to get her parents, Lawrence and Linda, to see what's going on in hopes that the "mysterious force" will make it all disappear. Ferb joins Phineas and Perry on the roof as Doof-2 rises from the floor with a giant robotic version of himself. As he is about to smash and kill the trio, the regular Doofenshmirtz shows up and hands Doof-2 a toy train. Doof-2 had lost his toy train when he was a child, and that had caused him to become evil. Reunited with his object, Doof-2 reforms and uses a remote to destroy all of the deactivated Normbots. Candace and her mother come out and find that everything is back to normal and that Candace has once again failed to bust her brothers. However, she takes it as a good thing, and keeping in mind that "the mysterious force" always takes something away before her mom sees it, Candace believes she has saved the world by bringing her mom out and causing the Normbots to be taken away. Thinking she is crazy, her mother doesn't buy it and leaves. Doof-2 vows to set things right, bids the group goodbye, and returns to the 2nd Dimension, only to find that Major Monogram-2 and the Resistance are expecting him; Doof-2 is promptly arrested for his crimes. During this time, Candace-2 was broken out of prison by the 2nd Dimension Jeremy, Phineas-2 and Ferb-2. Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 get Platyborg back, having the evil having taken out of him after his fight with Perry, and the Resistance say goodbye to their 1st Dimension counterparts. Major Monogram and Carl tell Phineas and Ferb that Perry will have to go away forever now that they know that he is a secret agent. Phineas now knows why Perry never told them his secret. Carl then remembers and tells Major Monogram that Doofenshmirtz had built an Amnesia-inator to erase memories (ironically, Doof had forgotten about that). Phineas, Ferb, and their friends get their memories erased and forget the entire day in order to keep Perry, with Ferb stating "We have a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry". Before having their memories erased with Doofenshmitz's Amnesia-inator (he told everybody that he never builted an Amnesia-inator- he would probably remember building something like that-ironically). Phineas and Ferb say good-bye to Agent P, and Isabella, after confirming that not a single one of them will recall the whole day, kisses Phineas. Before Phineas could say anything other than "w-w-wait!", the Amnesia-inator does its work. Afterward, Agent P enters his lair, and takes out a camera. He plugs it into the screen and looks at photos of his and his owners' adventure saving the Tri-State Areas of two dimensions, smiling. ("Takin' Care of Things"). In the credits, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension), Perry the Platypus, Buford Van Stomm, and Slash perform "Kick It Up A Notch." CRAP THAT WAS THE PLOT FOR P&F: ACROSS THE SECOND DIMESION!!! The REAL Story *Spends all day thinking of le best plot.....EVER* The Close Enough Drivers Mario.png|Mario (Mario) Luigi.png|Luigi (Mario) Peach.png|Peach (Mario) Yoshi-in-Mario-Kart-Wii-mario-kart-852115 500 466.jpg|Yoshi (Mario) WarioMKSC.PNG|Wario (Mario) Donkey Kong.jpg|DK (Mario/DK) Waluigi MKWii.png|Waluigi (Mario) 504px-016sonic.jpg|Sonic (Sonic) Tornado.png|Tails (Sonic) Shadow sg.png|Shadow (Sonic) Knuckles 15.png|Knuckles (Sonic) 419px-ASR Amy.png|Amy (Sonic) Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman (Sonic) 393px-Pacman.jpg|Pac-Man (Pac-Man) MsPacman2.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|Link (Legend of Zelda) Th Link-1.gif|Toon Link (Legend of Zelda) 250px-Ganondorf Wind Waker.png|Ganon (Legend of Zelda) Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas (P&F) Ferb Fletcher.png|Ferb (P&F) Candace Mustache Icon.jpg|Candace (P&F) Perry only wears a hat.png|Perry (P&F) Heinz Doofenshmirtz2.png|Dr. Doofenshmitz (P&F) Meap 22.gif|Meap (P&F) Spyro.png|Sypro (Spyro the Dragon) Mega Man.jpg|Megaman (Megaman) Kirby.jpg|Kirby (Kirby) Captain Falcon.jpg|Captain Falcon (Zero-Wing) Sora (Scan) KH3D.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Riku (Scan) KH3D.png|Riku (Kingdom Hearts) Mickey-fantasia.jpg|Mickey Mouse (Kingdom Hearts) Pinkies at da door.png|Pinkie Pie (MLP) Imagesd.jpg|Rainbow Dash (MLP) Gallop left.gif|Applejack (MLP) MashUpoo.png|BLARG (Random-Ness) Unlockable 2-1.jpg|Daisy (Mario) 130728165565769.gif|Paper Mario (Mario) Imgrestt.jpeg|Toad (Mario) Metal Mario.jpg|Metal Mario (Mario) Espio the Chameleon.png|Espio (Sonic) imagesCA6AQU0A.jpg|Sliver (Sonic) Cream the Rabbit.png|Cream (Sonic) Sonic Generations Metal.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic) Tailsdoll.jpg|Tail's Doll (Sonic) CLYDE.jpg|Blinky (Pac-Man) 200px-OoT Navi.png|Navi (Legend of Zelda) Gaepora3.png|Gaepora (Legend of Sonic) 150px-Midna02.png|Midra (Legend of Zelda) Buford.png|Buford (P&F) 636px-Zebra puppetmaster.jpg|Talking Zebra (P&F) Anime.isabella.jpg|Issabella (P&F) 100px-Heath.png|Heather (TDI) Brick.png|A Brick (Random-Ness) Fluttershy animated avatar 2 by metalbeersolid-d3ichqu.gif|Fluttershy (MLP) Gummy.gif|Gummy (MLP) Gorillapop.png|Gorrila (G&B) XD XD XD.gif|These Two Boys (Random-Ness) 5e701f40ae51596a5d31b28a625fcdea.png|Rubber Ducky (Random-Ness) Chuck Norris salute-1-.gif|CHUCK NORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIS! Lisa_Basil_OA.PNG|Lisa Basil dd216ee9-39de-4778-822d-b11c42cffcad.jpg|Rosalee Ramer (the Youngest Professional Female Monster Truck Driver) BREATHING.png|Michael Rosen Karts BIGFOOT-20-at-SEMA.jpg|Electric monster truck Cheesecar.jpeg|Cheese car Yoshi gokart.jpg|(Go) Kart Thomas Kart.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Yusuke_in_car_accident.png|That car from YuYu Hakusho 711GbduoHUL._SL1500_.jpg|Can of Surge Category:Mario Kart Category:Video Games Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Ponies Category:Meap Category:Music Category:Pac-Man Category:Sonic Category:Random Guy Approves Category:Kingdom Hearts